narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Asura
Don't you think that you're making Asura a tad too powerful? Cursed Seal, Kagura chakra sensing technique (which may even well be a Karin/Kusa ninja-specific skill, using a spear, knowing forbidden techniques... If you're going to keep her this powerful, I'd rather you didn't associate her with Tsurai Tsuitou, because she's powerful enough to be her own antagonist. Shingihoutai | Talk Page 13:23, June 17, 2010 (UTC) well i guess u could be right about making her powerful but i dont know kinda working on the details for now, i can remove the forbbiden technique reference but the others are staying and tsurai shud be more powerful since he is the main bad guy, cursed seal is a simple powerup and the kagura technique allows her to track ninja dont see how thats really all that powerful and spear which she used doesn't have any special abilities, so dont know still working out the details of her abilitites........--Shadow Rage 13:52, June 17, 2010 (UTC) According to the naruto wikia page on Mind's Eye of the Kagura, it's a hiden jutsu, and since only Karin knows it, there is the question of how it was passed down. Cursed Seal is quite a strong power-up. The bigger problem is that there are a huge amount of antagonists already, but this doesn't impact on your character's article in any way as if yet. Shingihoutai | Talk Page 14:00, June 17, 2010 (UTC) okay if its means that much to u i will change the name of the technique and change her into an sensor ninja make a technique based on the same principles but that is only unique to her, i will try not to relate it to karin technique. and about antagonists is there really a lot of villians in the story line because the only villans i've seen is tsurai and the two uchiha's koga and shirou, the assistant kurayami and who else kotesu thats it i think we nned more villan type characters all working under the same boss tsurai, that why i made her to be a underling for now, for all i can see there only a few bad guys we need to make more to balance it out witht he good guys.........--Shadow Rage 14:09, June 17, 2010 (UTC) It's not about whether it means anything to me, it's about complying with canon as much as possible. In terms of antagonists, so far, I have counted 10 antagonists by the tag (antagonist) alone on Eigoukaiki's sign up page, 10/58 which equates to roughly one bad guy for every 6 non-antagonists- I have probably missed antagonists that haven't been labelled on the sign up page, and that's not even counting anti-heroes...Also, there needs to be more organisation- if all the antagonists are linked to the same boss, it'd be really good to have a clear illustration of just how they are linked and what their jobs are. I think I've seen some antagonists who have nothing to do with the Daimyo. Shingihoutai | Talk Page 14:27, June 17, 2010 (UTC) okay thats fair enough. its also true we need to organize the antagonists and see what their plans are but i think we need to tell or at least suggest people to make proper villians and to make or keep some connection with the main antagonist somehow that way it will make sense why all the ninja villages are being attacked for and the plot of the story will be linear and we dont have to rely soley on the fake bijuu. like how madara is the big bad boss of the current naruto canon with the akatsuki playing main/underling antagonist and with kabuto and sasuke refering themselves as allies to madara, they can have their own ambitions and reason but this is just me saying but this way we know who is who in the storyline. i dont know i made two antagonists Shirou and Asura for the sole purpose of having them make an impact on the storyline, since no one has really developed their own villians, but thats just me talking, anyways i fixed some of the issue and she shud be fine for now and everything that is listed here will be the same on the storyline there will be no more surprises or anymore hidden techniques, untill the characters develops over the storyline.........--Shadow Rage 14:43, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Alright, no worries over the article itself! I have plans for the canon sign up page to organise things, so I'll get on chat as soon as I get home and explain what I have in mind :) Shingihoutai | Talk Page 14:48, June 17, 2010 (UTC) okay thanks and if u can tell me how long it will take for u to come to the chat since i dont want to miss this discussion as i have few issuses to discuss as well, thanks..........Shadow Rage 14:52, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Alrighty, assuming you are in GMT, I will be back within 4:30~5:00 GMT or BST, whatever it is now. Just about to leave school. Shingihoutai | Talk Page 14:57, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Wow I looked at this a bit, and I think it's a bit overdone... I mean, she has forty plus jutsu, not all of which are on her jutsu list in the infobox, btw. And they are all over the place too. I mean, Earth, Fire, and Water Release, Medical Ninjutsu, Mind's Eye of the Kagura, Cursed Seal of Heaven, Terrakinesis, Bijuu Binding, and Salamander Sage Mode. This is overdoing it, in my opinion, by quite a bit. --The Raven Master 18:03, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Major flaw you realize you most likely need to be born in the land of fire to protect the fire daimyo as one of the guardian it would not make sense that a foreign born shinobi be allowed to join, while your character is cool im just giving you something to think about.